Owaranai Melody wo Utaidashimashita
is the anime's ending theme sung by Mikako Komatsu, starting from episode 1 onward. The album was released on July 24, 2013, under the label Starchild Records. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #Owaranai Melody wo Utaidashimashita #Listen!! #Owaranai Melody wo Utaidashimashita (Off Vocal ver.) #Listen!! (Off Vocal ver.) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos TV Edit = Courtesy of Anime Music Videos |-| Single = Courtesy of moddlyk Lyrics Rōmaji= Owaranai melody wo utaidashimashita Totemo daisuki de sukoshi setsunakute Demo Tomaru koto ga dekinakute kirai ni narimashita Tatoe taisetsuna kimi no soba demo Life on the planet Mieru keshiki wa Onaji ni wa dekinai no desu Kokoro mo mirai mo egao mo Sou mada minu ai mo Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be Wakattenda Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be Towa no uta Tomedonaku nagareru namida arimashita Totemo toumei de chotto shoppakute Demo Tomeru koto ga dekinakute minna waraimashita Namida warai demo onaji iro desho Life on the planet Mieru keshiki wa Onaji ni wa dekinai mono Kokoro mo mirai mo egao mo Sou mada minu yume mo Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be Wakattenda Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be I can believe you tonight You see what I want tonight Koishikute nakitakute Furueru yoru mo aru keredo I can believe you tonight You see what I want tonight Eien to hakanasa to Furueru yoru mo aru keredo Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be Wakattenda Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be |-| Kanji= 終わらないメロディーを歌いだしました。 とても大好きで 少し切なくて でも 止まることが出来なくて嫌いになりました たとえ大切な君のそばでも Life on the planet 見える景色は 同じには出来ないのです 心も未来も笑顔も そうまだ見ぬ愛も Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be わかってんだ Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be 永遠の歌 とめどなく流れる涙ありました とても透明でちょっとしょっぱくて でも 止めることが出来なくてみんな笑いました 涙笑いでも同じ色でしょ Life on the planet 見える景色は 同じにはできないもの 心も未来も笑顔も そうまだ見ぬ夢も Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be わかってんだ Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be I can believe you tonight You see what I want tonight 恋しくて泣きたくて 震える夜もあるけれど I can believe you tonight You see what I want tonight 永遠と儚さと 震える夜もあるけれど More, sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be わかってんだ Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be |-| English= I continued to sing the endless song I liked it very much, it’s also a little painful Still, I couldn't do a thing to stop it and I start to hate it Even if the most precious time to me is when you’re beside me, still Life on the planet The scenery that we see will never remain the same Same goes for our hearts, our future, our smiles And yes, even the love that we don't know of yet Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be I already knew it Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be An eternal song We cried an overflowing amount of tears which we couldn’t stop It was very transparent and quite salty But, Because nobody could stop them, we started to laugh Because tears of joy are the same color, aren't they? Life on the planet The scenery that we see is something we can't keep the same Same goes for our hearts, our future, our smiles And yes, even the dreams that we haven't seen yet Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world you know what you wanna be I already knew it Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be I can believe you tonight You see what I want tonight You are so dear to me that I want to cry, While there are nights where I tremble, I can believe you tonight You see what I want tonight While there are nights where I tremble, that feel miserable and for eternity More, Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be I already knew it Sweet love in love world Sweet love in love world You know what you wanna be Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Category:Audio Stream